Monster Machine Christmas/Gallery/2
The ice cave S2E6 Blaze leading and Crusher following.png S2E6 Blaze and Crusher approach a cave.png S2E6 Blaze and Crusher enter the cave.png S2E6 Blaze and Crusher look up.png S2E6 Presents frozen in ice.png S2E6 Crusher bets his present is in the ice.png S2E6 Crusher "And I'm gonna get it down".png S2E6 Crusher gets out his suction cup bow and arrow.png S2E6 Crusher aiming the bow.png S2E6 Crusher misses the presents.png S2E6 Crusher "...that big pile of".png S2E6 Crusher got a bighorn.png S2E6 Bighorn speeds away, Crusher about to be yanked.png S2E6 Bighorn drags Crusher around.png S2E6 Bighorn passing the camera.png S2E6 Crusher bumps into a stalagmite.png S2E6 Crusher bumps into another stalagmite.png S2E6 Crusher dazed.png S2E6 Crusher slumps to the ground.png S2E6 Crusher's bow and arrow were too small.png S2E6 Let's be engineers.png S2E6 Blaze describing engineers.png S2E6 AJ "Yeah!".png S2E6 Instead of a small bow.png S2E6 We'll make a giant bow.png S2E6 It's really bendy.png S2E6 It can shoot far.png S2E6 Turn me into a super bow and arrow.png S2E6 Bow and arrow transformation interface.png S2E6 First bow and arrow part needed.png S2E6 Limbs materialize.png S2E6 Second bow and arrow part needed.png S2E6 Bowstring materializes.png S2E6 Last bow and arrow part needed.png S2E6 Suction cup arrow materializes.png S2E6 Bow and arrow transformation complete.png S2E6 Blaze transforms.png S2E6 Now let's test it.png S2E6 Visor View deployed.png|Switching to Visor View. S2E6 Aiming in wrong place.png S2E6 Now we can launch.png S2E6 AJ "Launching the arrow!".png S2E6 Arrow launched.png S2E6 Arrow hits the ice.png S2E6 Blaze pulls.png S2E6 Presents released from the ice.png S2E6 Blaze catches the presents.png S2E6 One more present lands in the bag.png S2E6 Blaze "Got 'em!".png S2E6 Present meter at level 3.png S2E6 Crusher "I just want my present".png S2E6 Crusher looks in the bag.png S2E6 Crusher looks at a red present.png S2E6 Crusher looks at a pink present.png S2E6 Crusher looks at two small presents.png S2E6 Crusher sad that his present's not there.png Call from Santa S2E6 Blaze hears a call.png S2E6 Santa appears on the communicator.png S2E6 Santa talking to Blaze on the communicator.png S2E6 Blaze reporting on the success.png S2E6 Elves cheering around Pickle.png S2E6 Pickle "What did I tell ya".png S2E6 Santa reminding to find all the presents.png S2E6 AJ "You can count on us".png S2E6 Blaze "This way".png S2E6 Crusher reluctantly following Blaze.png The candy cane hill S2E6 Blaze and Crusher exit the cave.png S2E6 Crusher getting in front of Blaze.png S2E6 Crusher questioning Blaze.png S2E6 Blaze suddenly alarmed.png S2E6 Crusher about to slip off a cliff.png S2E6 Crusher stops in time.png S2E6 Blaze and Crusher look over the cliff.png S2E6 Blaze and Crusher see giant candy canes.png S2E6 Hill covered in giant candy canes.png S2E6 Blaze "Look what's at the bottom".png S2E6 More presents spotted.png S2E6 Crusher eager again.png S2E6 Crusher gets out his sled.png S2E6 Blaze trying to stop Crusher.png S2E6 Blaze watches Crusher sled.png S2E6 Crusher sleds down.png S2E6 Crusher sleds past some candy canes.png S2E6 Crusher passes more candy canes.png S2E6 Crusher's sled isn't going fast enough.png S2E6 Crusher jumps the cliff.png S2E6 Crusher laughing as he jumps.png S2E6 Crusher realizes he's too late.png S2E6 Crusher falls.png S2E6 Crusher grabs onto a candy cane.png S2E6 Crusher calling for help.png S2E6 Blaze watching Crusher in danger.png S2E6 Let's be engineers again.png S2E6 We need a sled that goes really fast.png S2E6 AJ "I know!".png S2E6 Let's build a super fast sled.png S2E6 With a really powerful engine on the back.png S2E6 It'll have a turbojet engine.png S2E6 Crusher hanging on for dear life.png S2E6 Let's get building.png S2E6 Turbo sled transformation interface.png S2E6 First turbo sled part needed.png S2E6 Runners materialize.png S2E6 Second turbo sled part needed.png S2E6 Turbojet engine materializes.png S2E6 Turbo sled transformation complete.png S2E6 Blaze transforms again.png S2E6 Turbo Sled Blaze.png S2E6 Crusher can't hold on longer.png S2E6 Blaze "We're coming, Crusher!".png S2E6 AJ gets on Blaze.png S2E6 Turbojet fires up.png S2E6 Turbojet sends Blaze forward.png S2E6 Blaze about to go down the hill.png S2E6 Blaze sleds past the candy canes.png S2E6 AJ "Out turbo sled is really fast".png S2E6 Blaze almost at the bottom.png S2E6 Blaze jumping off the cliff.png S2E6 Blaze flies over the gap.png S2E6 Blaze looking down at Crusher.png S2E6 Blaze gets his hook ready.png S2E6 Blaze launches his hook to Crusher.png S2E6 Crusher hooked.png S2E6 Crusher dragged by Blaze's hook.png S2E6 Blaze jumps and returns to normal.png S2E6 Crusher lands in a daze.png S2E6 Blaze bumps the presents up.png S2E6 Presents flying over Blaze.png S2E6 Presents land in the bag.png S2E6 Blaze and AJ "We got the presents".png S2E6 Present meter now at level 6.png S2E6 Crusher looks in the bag again.png S2E6 Crusher looks at a blue present.png S2E6 Crusher looks at a cyan present.png S2E6 Crusher "None of them are for me".png S2E6 Blaze tells Crusher not to worry.png S2E6 Crusher feels a little better.png S2E6 AJ "Follow us".png S2E6 Blaze about to lead Crusher away.png S2E6 Crusher calling for his present.png|Present!? Where are you? I Wanna Be An Engineer For Christmas! S2E6 Blaze and Crusher sliding together.png S2E6 Crusher sees Blaze jump a snow ramp.png S2E6 Blaze and Crusher side by side.png S2E6 Blaze turns into a frontloader.png S2E6 Blaze tossing giant ornaments aside.png S2E6 Crusher dodges giant ornaments.png S2E6 Blaze jumps in the air.png S2E6 Crusher jumps in the air.png S2E6 Blaze turns into an ice machine.png S2E6 Blaze stands ready.png S2E6 Blaze creating an ice bridge.png S2E6 Blaze drives on the bridge.png S2E6 Blaze crosses the ice bridge.png S2E6 Crusher slipping on the ice.png S2E6 Crusher slips across the ice bridge.png S2E6 Blaze turns into a hydrofoil.png S2E6 Blaze rides on the water.png S2E6 Crusher getting water skis.png S2E6 Crusher hooked again.png S2E6 Blaze and Crusher riding on the water.png S2E6 Blaze and Crusher get back to land.png S2E6 Water skis left behind.png To return to the Monster Machine Christmas episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries